total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The not so happy user/Future Fanfic that I'll hope to finish
Hi, it's Happy here! This is just a blog I am creating about a possible fanfic that I'll probably write while it's not my turn on S3 or we don't RP. To celebrate that RR is almost here, my fanfic will be RR like... but with Pokémon. Already asked about if I could go for it, and as I already tried a Pokémon theme before, I'll try it now with RR. Let's hope I am finally able to finish something... ugh... Hosts: Uxie Uxie is now having his chance as the main host of the season! From another season of Total Pokédramon, Uxie is just a nerdy guy. He isn't really charismathic at all, and isn't succesfull with women, or with people in general. However, even when he is really awkward, he also is kind with the contestants, but has not really much experience on being the main host of a show. He came up with the idea after his friend Azelf went on a vacation on Victini's Island, and decided to ask the girl of his dreams, Mesprit, to co-host with him. He loves her a lot, and hopes that while earning experience as a host, he'll also learn experience in another (love) way. Mesprit Mesprit is not exactly as nice and kinds as the two other legends think. Mesprit has proved herself to be really bitchy, sometimes, and likes trying to seduce some other Pokémon at the time she is in a relationship, mainly to drive her boyfriend jealous. She and Azelf have a rocky relationship, mainly because of her, wanting more protagonism, but they are in love, so they can get out of harmful situations. Her stalker is Uxie, who tries to gain her, thinking she is a goddess, without seeing her multiple flaws, but she likes having him at the friend zone, and rejects him all the time. She also hates most of the female contestants, believing them to be able to take their role of co-host so she will get into their way sometimes. She sees this Azelf-less season as a chance of becoming more famous, and won't stop at all her way to the Hall of Fame. Teams: Sabeleye and Shaymin "The Best Friends". Even when this team has the same label than Carrie and Devin, I don't wanna portray it like them. I wanna show that a male and a female can be best friends without crushes or that kind of feelings. Sableye is a negative and shy pokémon, who doesn't go out a lot, and dislikes crowds and mostly of all, people. However, he feels so lonely, and is not a bad guy, just mortally scared of being hated by people. Shaymin instead is more of a social girl but is really two-faced, and while sometimes she is cheerful and positive, others gets really sad and depressed, specially now that she has just got out of a rocky relationship with another Shaymin. While she was running away from him, hurt, she entered in a cave, and meet Sableye. Since then, lots of things have changed, and they've became good friends. Shaymin joined this season to help him go out, and with the secret hope of getting him a girlfriend. He is too afraid of losing his only friend, so goes for it, and tries his best. Pignite and Watchog "The Happy Go-Luckers". Pignite is a typical fat slob, that likes to eat a lot, but even with that, he is kind of caring. He also enjoys parties a lot, but he isn't really successfull on the social pyramid, where he is simply considered an outcast. A funny outcast, but still outcast. For his side, the roedent of the team is more smart, but also lazy, and enjoys relaxing. His dream is find a pradise to stay forever at, doing nothing but relaxing, eating and maybe reading some superhero comics. Both guys met long ago, and have been friends, sharing the dream of finding a perfect place to live at. They think that their biggest chance of getting money to buy a piece of land is going to test their habilities in such an awesome show, and even meeting cuties on the way. They are based on Disney's famous Timon and Pumba. Gourgeist and Mandibuzz "The Alpha Girls". This two girls are a bit different. Mandibuzz just thinks of breaking, destroying and causing chaos all along the world, while Gourgeist is more relaxed, and friendly. However, they have a common agree: that MALES are the worst thing on Earth. They hate the males with all of their soul, and would rather die than being helped in an extrem situation by one of them. Ever heard of the Amazons or Artemis' Hunting Group from Greek Mythology? Then you probably know what these girls are into. They don't accept orders from any male, and they will always search for different meanings in every word one of "them" *said with an extreme disgust* says. They met on a Fanatic Female gathering, and they agreed to get in this reality to show the world how strong girls are, and how much wrong men are. However, if they are like this, there's a reason. Their backstory will be revealed as the series advance. Psyduck and Wobbuffet "The Dumb Guys". These two numbskulls are nothing but a couple of morons. Psyduck is the thinker of the two... not smart, but the one who actually succeeds into thinking. His plans are usually an epic failure, and his phsychic moves usually appear at the worst moment they should. Wobbuffet instead, doesn't even think. He is purely random, and says everything that comes to his head. His hobby is staying quiet, only to scream suddenly and freak people out. It is unknown how this two got to know each other, and why they decided to join this show, but we're pretty sure they won't last long... Hawlucha and Meowstic "The Daters". Two of the most popular guys of their region have decided to start competing on this show, to show them the glory of Kalos, who the other regions have started to think bad about. But this guys aren't just popular... they are also a couple! Meowstic, the popular leader of Kalos' succesful cheerleadering squad, one of the most fashion girls in the region, is dating with the famous actor Hawlucha, who has simly not recieved any award for his plays due to the fact of comming from Kalos. This two have all Kalos as their suporters, and their wish is to not disappoint any of them. However, their other wish is enjoying a tour in all regions, while being 100% in love and doing excellent team work. Aipom and Turtwig "The Adventurers". Coming from my failed (but still yet to continue on the future) pokédramon series, there is this dynamic duo, Aipom and Turtwig! Aipom, the Sun Chaser is a famous adventurer of the Pokémon World, who likes to live life to the fullest, and tries every X-treme situation she can. When she was younger, her parents told her to not miss her life, as it was a gift, and she's been doing that since. To understand her motto, hear Avicii's song, "The Nights", that inspored me on her character. Turtwig is a fanboy, that has always dreamed of being a great adventurer. He carries lot of stuff he considers useful in his shell, to be always ready for a future adventure. When they met on Azelf's reality, they became good friends, and decided to keep having wicked adventures in another of this reality shows! Shiftry and Treecko "The Master and Pupil". Shiftry is an old sensei, and knows a lot about the woods, different types of fighting, and knows most of the moves that can help you win a battle, no matter the kind of Pokémon you are. He is one of the oldest cats members, but also one of the strongest, and also fastest. Filled up with ninja skills and other awesome fighting tricks, he wastes his time helping Treecko, his pupil, to learn about his skills. However, either Treecko is a slow learner, or he isn't really into this, cause his attempts usually fail, and are just useful to set his master's ass on fire. He has signed up for this with his pupil, to try to learn him how to fight in real life situations, but most of all, he hopes to survive to this travel with "Cathastrophic Lizard". Lopunny and Joltik "The Bunnyhoodians". As a truth Bunnywood star, Lopunny is really famous around the six regions, and has been in many interviews and films, as the lady in distress, or even as the Cutie Pie that learns how to fight. She is one of the most famous actress around, and probably owns the house you live at. However, her polythic is that "the money must stay with the rich people", so she signed up to win this thing, and prevent poor people from winning a million with their peasant hands, while gaining up more fame. To make sure she's remembered and really the last topic, she has brought his ultimate paparazzi stalker, Joltik, a really small pokémon that can sneak everywhere, and has given him the task of taking pics at no matter what she does. Him, with resignation, has accepted that spot, full of an intense periodistic will of making a full magazine page about Aipom, Hawlucha or other famous competitors. This team might not be the best around, but money is the thing that builds more bridges... Gligar and Noibat "The Prankers". These two authority defiers are clearly some of the most delinquent contestants int he show. They make graffitis, they steal, they eat private berries... but mostly of all, they love jokes and pranks! For this team, every moment is good to put a prank on someone, cover a Metang hand with cream, painting moustaches in serious pokémon, cutting furfrou's hair into weird shapes... Gligar is the brain of the pranks, but also has the most of the brawl, while Noibat is his younger learner, but they are a team that totally gets along, and that have their eyes on the money.. and tat will prank down anybody to earn it! Azumarill and Marill "The Mother and Daughter". Nothing to do with Kelly and Taylor. Azumarill's a really proud mum. She has two children she adores with all her heart, her little boy Azurill, that is spoiled as hell, and her teenage daughter Marill. But, to be honest, she doesn't know how to threat the latter anymore. That age is so far away from her, and her overprotective sense over poor Marill has ashamed her n multiple occasions. She thinks that the best way to finally get to know with her daughter, and bond, is competing in this crazy reality. On her side, Marill is a really normal and sweet teenager. Afterall, she just wants to hang out with her friends, and find the love of her life, but having her mother constantly following her moves has only brought troubles to her social life. She loves her mum very much, but is afraid about what will this TV show give the world of their team. Pansage and Dedenne "The Undercovered Agents". Few days before the reality started, the famous pictures of Smeargle were stolen from Lilycove City. The only clue that the cops could find was a notebook of the thief, claiming that it's next destiny is this reality show. Shortly after, Detective Pansage was sent to compete in here, while searching for the thief and the art masterpieces. Detective Pansage has a really big reputation as one of the most competent detectives of all time, but he needs a mate for the race, and has brought his helper, Wanda the Dedenne. Wanda is young, and bubbly, and doesn't care a lot about crimes, but is loyal to Pansage, and when she isn't having fun, she tries his best to help the detective. Mawile and Corsola "The Whores". This two girls are the easiest girl around, and have been in many relationships with lots of different `pokémon. Mawile is more of a dirty girl. She likes being threatned as a bitch, and even describes herself as it. She also likes backmailing others to her own wills, and is a tought girl, cause she's still Steel Type afterall. On her side, Corsola likes eating men's hearts as candy and is also pretty preppy. While she likes to be threatned more as a princess, she also can admit she has been with too many people, but still enjoys it. Her hobby is swimming, but overall, she preffers choosing stylish clothes for poor-looking people. They are childhood friends, even with their slightly behavoir differences, but they still get along fine, and want to break some guys' hearts as they get to the end. Pawniard and Ampharos "The Engineers". Pawniard is a shiny pokémon, but also a shiny mind. He is one of the smartest guys in his University, and is considered to have a bright future in the engineering world. However, his family isn't rich enough to pay him another grade at it, so he has signed up in this reality to gain the money he needs to keep advancing to his dream. Ampharos owns a garage and while he is a bit old, he has Pawniard as a helper on it, considering his skills to be awesome and him having always a spot in his garage if he doesn't achieve his dream. However, Pawniard won't give it up that easily, and has convinced the old electric pokémon to compete along with him. They are actual geniuses, as Ampharos also studied in the University before, and they plan to use all their knowledge and all the tools they can to get the money. Vivillon and Kricketune "The Fairytale Livers". Vivillon and Kricketune live their lives as if they were on a fairytale. Already known from TTVVT, Vivillon wants a new chance in a reality show, wanting now to reach farther than before. She also enjoys singing, and believes herself to be a princess that will have success into achieving in all her dreams. Kricketune also lives in the fairytale world, but instead, he believes himself to be one of the greatest bards ever, and often plays songs that Vivillon sings. He is really skilled playing music, but doesn't know when to shut up. They met at a con for "Fairytales in the Real Life" and they fell in love. They dated since then, and they think that the best way to show the world that they aren't crazy and that they can get all of their dreams is this reality. Kricketune blindly believes that her girl was the runner up in the last reality, that he never watched, and thinks that now being both in, will completely make them reach the finally. Conkeldurr and Pangoro "The Retired". From a residence of eldery pokémon, these two old man have decided to put their struggles in this game. Why? They want to show the world how strong the oldies can be, and how the teenagers and young guys aren't good in this world. Conkeldurr is an old rancher, who has grown up between Boufflants and Tauros, and has super strong arms. He enjoys canned beans, and due to that, he has some gas problems. He is also skilled with ropes and lassos, but is overall really lazy. Pangoro instead, was an inner. He was always looking for good buisness, with singers for the inn, and new menus and drinks. The retirement isn't good at all for him, and wants to feel alive again, and the best way for him to do it is with one of his residence mates. They aren't the best team around, but they still hope to have a chance. Category:Blog posts